My Bloody Valentine
by Madelynn Rae
Summary: Rated G for now. Set back when Snape was in school. He actually has a friend here, and they’re very close. This close friend of his harbors a secret, however, which she hopes he never learns… dun dun DUN! Some unrequitted love from OC to SS, then more unr
1. On the Hogwarts Express

**Alright, trying out a new ficcy, while I'm waiting for inspiration to come on my other ones. I'm absolutely stuck. Anyway, here's my new attempt. SSLP. Ain't Snape such a playa?**

Set back when Snape was in school. He actually has a friend here, and they're very close. This close friend of his harbors a secret, however, which she hopes he never learns… dun dun DUN!

My Bloody Valentine  
By Madelynn Rae

(P.S. If any of you know the song "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte, don't tell how you think it'll end and ruin it for everyone else. :P)

* * *

Severus's first year at Hogwarts was a nervous experience for him, ever since his first day. He didn't expect to make any friends. Sitting alone on the train, he stared vacantly out the window, his forehead pressed against the cold glass. A few others popped their heads in every so often to sit, but once they saw him, they backed out as quietly as they came, unnerved by is presence. There was just something about his greasy hair, pale skin, and large nose… or maybe it was something they couldn't see.

After a half hour of this, eleven-year-old Snape had about as much as he could take. He bit his lip hard, and a tear spilled down his cheek.

"Is this seat taken?"

Quickly wiping his cheek, he looked towards the door, and there stood a girl about his age, gazing curiously at him. She had long, unruly, dark chocolate hair that fell down a ways past her shoulders, large brown eyes, and a pale, spotless complexion. Her black skirt fell to her knees, and she wore a large, forest green sweatshirt. He almost laughed at her hiking boots, but decided that maybe it wouldn't be wise to be rude to someone that didn't mind talking to him.

He shook his head.

She walked in and sat across from him, dragging her suitcase with her. She sniffled a little, and upon a closer inspection on Severus's part, he noticed her eyes were a little red. When she noticed him staring at her, she cleared her throat a little and spoke in a meek voice.

"The people I was sitting with made fun of my boots. So I left, and you're the only person who didn't make fun of me right away."

_That was close._

She folded her hands in her lap and glanced awkwardly out the window, then looked back at him.

"Why are you alone?"

He merely shrugged, rather than telling her the truth. _Everyone hates me._ He didn't want her pity.

"I like being alone," he murmured.

She raised her eyebrow a little, and then crossed her legs, crossing her arms over chest as well. Severus took this action into mind; he knew how to read body language. _Closing herself up, quick Severus, make conversation!_

"What's your name?" he asked. Well, more like demanded. He didn't realize how harsh he sounded sometimes.

She shrunk away a little, looking down, as if trying to decide what to say. She looked up at him and drew in a breath, almost nervously.

"Sita Aspelenie." After a moment of thinking, he began to translate her name.

"Sita, a Hindu name meaning 'faithful wife,' and Aspelenie, the Lithuanian goddess of home and hearth, often portrayed as a snake."

Her large brown eyes widened. She uncrossed her arms and legs, leaning forward.

"_I_ didn't even know that, and it's _my_ name…" Severus blushed and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine, I had no idea… kind of makes me proud of it, I always thought my name was stupid."

"Don't worry, it isn't."

She gazed at him and smiled. He looked back at her, allowing the corner of his mouth to turn up a bit in a smirk.

"So, what's your name then?"

Severus frowned again, looking at the floor.

"Severus Snape."

Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped a little.

"You're from the Snape family? Your family and the Malfoy family are the two most powerful Slytherin families in the wizarding world!"

He shrugged, picking at his robes.

"I guess so…" He looked up at her. "Your family is Hufflepuff, isn't it?"

She grimaced.

"Unfortunately. They drive me mental, I can't stand them. I, personally, hope I'm sorted into Slytherin. Of course, I'm sure you're going to be Slytherin whether you want to or not."

He nodded. She leaned forward and whispered,

"Do you think the Sorting Hat would take a bribe?"

He smirked, looking up at her. Her brown eyes twinkled mischievously back at him. _You'll make a great Slytherin, Sita. _

At that moment, a tall, blond boy, about 17 years old, stepped into the cabin; Lucius Malfoy.

He opened his mouth to speak to Severus, but then his eyes fell on Sita. He smirked, but not in the friendly way Severus had. He made Sita nervous.

"Severus, have you a Hufflepuff here? My my, what would your parents think?"

Sita scowled at him, crossing her arms over her chest, looking like a pouty child.

"I haven't been under the Sorting Hat yet, so you don't know if I'm a Hufflepuff or not. Besides, just because my family is all Hufflepuff doesn't mean I will be, so eat that."

Lucius raised his eyebrows, smiling.

"Really? We'll see." He then looked to Severus, giving him a nod.

"Severus."

Once he had left, Sita got up and stomped around a bit.

"Ugh! The nerve of him! I'll show him, I can be just as good a Slytherin as he is!" Severus smiled up at her.

"I'll bet."

He looked around, furrowing his brows a bit.

"Didn't you bring a familiar?"

Sita sat down again, rubbing her neck.

"He's wandering. Yours?"

"Flying. She didn't want to be cooped up in here."

They chatted idly the next few hours, when finally the train stopped. Sita gathered her bags together, then stood in front of Severus. He reached out a hand for her to shake, but instead she leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek.

"See you at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall."

She winked, smiled, then walked out. Severus merely stood there, dumbfounded, reaching up a black-gloved hand to his violated cheek.

* * *

**Well? Am I worthy? What do you think? Review PLEASE? PLEASE? FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE! Um... yeah.**


	2. First Year

**Here it is, finally. Before you read, let me just say that each chapter is going to be a year of school, until after they graduate, the rest will just go. I don't want the school-year chapters to go on very long, I'm just using their growing up together to set up the rest of the story.**

* * *

A few weeks later, Severus and Sita sat side-by-side at the Great Hall during breakfast, away from the rest of the Slytherins. They didn't associate with Snape for the obvious reason that he was social suicide, and they didn't like Sita much because she was friends with Snape.

Sita leaned sideways, her head resting on her elbow, watching the boy next to her eat his toast. She smiled, watching crumbs fall down his chin and into his lap. A little giggle escaped, and Severus shot her a look, then raised an eyebrow, watching her warily.

"What?"

She smiled, flicking some crumbs off his chin and off his robes.

"Nothing. It's just fun watching you eat."

He rolled his eyes, then brushed himself off, standing up. Sita stood with him, proudly straightening her green and silver tie. She looked up the table, shooting a look at Lucius. He smirked back at her and raised his glass of pumpkin juice in a mock-salute.

"Told him I'd make Slytherin. So, Severus, what classes do we have?"

She skipped to catch up with him, striding beside him. He looked at a piece of parchment, thinking.

"Potions, Arithmancy, Divination, Transfiguration, Charms. Potions and Transfiguration with Gryffindors, the rest with Hufflepuff."

Sita shuddered, inching closer to Severus.

"Ew, Gryffindors. That means Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and... _Evans_..."

Snape shrugged, folding up his schedule and tucking it into a pocket in his robes. They walked for a moment in silence, when Severus said something that would start a chain of events most unfortunate:

"Evans isn't so bad..."

Sita gaped at him, her eyes flashing.

"Isn't so bad? She's a bloody goody-two-shoes! 'Oh James, you're such an arse but I love you anyway hahaha!'"

"Stop it, Sita. She really isn't like that."

The small girl scoffed.

"And you know this how? What has she ever said or done to you to make you think different?"

When Severus was silent, she stomped forward ahead of him. He rolled his eyes, jogging to catch up with her.

"Oh come on, what are you, jealous?"

Sita whirled around, narrowing her eyes at him, and her pale cheeks turned slightly scarlet.

"Jealous? Of a nasty little red-headed Mudblood? No. I don't think so." She glanced over Severus's shoulder, and her eyes widened. She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him with her behind a statue.

"Sita, what are you doing?" She slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh!"

She pointed down the hall, and the Marauders came stomping past, shoulders back, heads high. Well, Black and Potter looked rather like peacocks, Lupin stalked, shoulders stooped, and little Pettigrew practically had to jog to keep up. After they had passed, Sita took her hand away from Severus's mouth and leaned against the wall.

"Aspelenie, what on earth was that all about?" She turned to her friend, looking at him incredulously.

"Did you _want_ them to tease you and beat on you? Because I could call them back if you wanted," hissed Sita.

Snape lowered his gaze to the floor, glowering.

"I could've handled them," he grumbled.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure, just how you handled them yesterday. I swear, with that bravery you think you have, you should've been sorted into Gryffindor," she whispered, an amused smirk playing across her features. Severus smirked at her, pinning her against the wall and tickling her.

"Oh really now? You think so, huh?"

Sita giggled hysterically, crumpling into a ball and falling to the floor, trying to inch away from him.

"Stop! Stop! I get it! I give!"

He smirked triumphantly at her, standing straight and holding out his hand. She took it, smiling, and he pulled her up.

"Come on, we'd better get to Potions, your _favorite_ class," Sita drawled, rolling her eyes.

"Potions is a great class. I prefer Defense Against the Dark Arts, however."

The two walked down the hall together, shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

**Thar she blows, First Year. Yeehaw. Read and review please, muchas gracias! And a big thank you to my four lovely reviewers. :D**

**Still Looking: Canon? Eh? Wha? And yeah, I think there should be a 6-7 year bridge between them, Snape is supposed to be mid-thirties, Lucius in his early forties. Something like that. **

**WhatsShakinBacons: Yes, violated. :D hehehe**

**Sev's Girl: lol Sorry 'bout that. :)**

**Porcelain Prayer: Spank you, Greenwall. Spank you very much. :D**


	3. A Letter to My Readers

Dearest readers,

I am discontinuing this Snape-inspired fic due to events which have occurred in the newest Harry Potter book, "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". I am also discontinuing it due to much writer's block and can't think of how to continue it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, if there was any.

Truly and very sadly,

Madelynn Rae

P.S. I might actually have a way to continue this particular plot, but I'm not sure I'll carry through with it for the latter reason in my 'letter' to you all.


End file.
